The World Keeps Spinning
by Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator
Summary: Sequel to If You're Reading This. The humans aren't taking the death of Ratchet easily. School, homework, home, living, breathing...it's all just too hard without Ratchet. Join Miko, Raf, and Jack as you see how they're lives changed and when they decide what to do when their in need of Racthet the most. *Must have read first story to understand*
1. Miko

**Okay, I know I should've update Hurt first, but i felt like typing this. Sorry I haven't updated anything soon, I've been busy the past two weeks. The first week I went to The Barclays (I met all the golfers, but my favs were Phil Mickleson, Rickie Fowler, Ernie Els and Bubba Watson! xDD) and then the second week I went to vacation in Lancaster and went to Hersheypark. I also start school Tuesday, I can try to type them up after school at the library so I have no distractions at home, but I cannot upload the because the school blocked this website. Gp figure.**

**Anyway, I should be updating Hurt soon. Don't worry. Now onto the story!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

**3rd POV**

**The ****Prologue**

The funny thing about losing someone close is that even though you don't think it's possible that world could keep spinning, that life could keep living, that you could keep breathing; it all does.

The world doesn't stop spinning.

Life keeps on living.

And you keep breathing.

No matter what.

Though your life continues, it doesn't mean it's pleasant. Sure, it's been a month since he died, but does that mean they could just forget? No, it doesn't. You can't forget. Not for one second of one day of one year. You're mind cannot forget. It isn't that simple.

People said they were sorry for your lose, but does that help? If you said yes, think about it again. Does it truly help your heart in healing? No it doesn't. Deep down in your heart you know your loved one is gone and they're not coming back. You won't seem them again until it's your time.

It took the Autobots a while, but they are able to move around and work without stopping every second to bow their helms in sorrow. Just like with Cliffjumper. Just like with every Autobot comrade they lost in war.

But they didn't just forgte him and move on, they simply continued living.

But, it wasn't as easy though for the humans. They weren't used to losing friends in battle like the 'Bots were. This was taking a toll on them. The two adults and three kids. All of them.

We start our story with a certain teenage girl who, no matter what she thought, cannot live without Ratchet. It just is not possible.

* * *

**3rd POV**

**Miko**

**The 15th of January in the year 2013**

**2:43 P.M. in room 226 at Jasper High**

Miko sighed as she ignored yet another one of her teacher's rants. Her English teacher, Mrs. Peterson to be exact. They were going over this week's vocabulary words by filling out a worksheet. Not that she even started it yet. She hadn't been able to focus in school ever since the incident.

She sighed and looked out the window for the millionth time that month. It has been raining for a couple weeks now and she hated it. Just another reason to make her day dark and gloomy. Just another reminder that this wasn't a dream.

She had been caught many times looking out the window daydreaming or doodling Ratchet and his name on her schoolwork. She didn't mind the thirtysecond lecture she got from her teachers because she was back to doodling the next second.

She was drawing a small grin on her doodle of Ratchet when she heard someone's clearing of the throat. She looked up and saw her teacher crossing her arms and angrily glaring at her.

Miko rolled her eyes. She was sick of teachers, she was sick of being sad, she was sick of her host parents pestering about every detail of why she was sad. In which in fact, they did not get.

"Yes?" She said in am annoyed tone tapping her pencil on her desk.

"Ms. Nakadai, there is no doodling in my class! Is that understood?" Mrs. Peterson said sternly looking down on the Japanese exchange student.

They stared at each other for a few moments, neither budging, until Mrs. Peterson realized that she would not win this battle and that she needed to continue going over her work. She stood straighter, groaned and rolled her eyes before she spoke towards Miko "Please give us the word that matched the definition on number 7."

Miko narrowed her eyes once more before looking down on her paper to answer. She read the definition in her head, 'A steady progression of up and down'. She scanned through the word box and froze when she figured out the answer. Her eyes widened in realization and her heart clenched with sorrow.

She squeezed her eyes closed and tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. She shook her head and muttered. "No."

Her teacher scoffed. "Excuse me?"

Miko bite her lip and looked up. Mrs. Peterson was surprised when she saw tears in her student's eyes. She hadn't frightened her that much, right? No, impossible her and Miko were always doing this every class. They always bickered, so why this was any different she had no idea.

"I said no. I refuse to say the word." Miko stood up pushing her chair behind her.

"Miko, you cannot simply refuse to answer a question." Mrs. Peterson reasoned. "So sit back down and answer this question before I send you to the Dean!" She pointed at Miko's chair that stood a few feet behind her.

"I don't care what you do. It doesn't make any difference. Nothing in the world does. You don't care about me or him or anything besides your stupid school work. There is a life outside of school you know and for some of us it would be a lot better if we didn't have teachers that are fragged in the head and are the most annoying people in this world making it even harder than it already is to deal with!" Miko shouted throwing her hands in the air finally having enough of everything.

"Miko!" Mrs. Peterson scolded. "Sit down and finish your work immediately!"

Miko smirked and grabbed her worksheet, "How 'bout this?" She said as she tore the sheet up into piece scattering them around the floor in front of her teacher.

Before Mrs. Peterson could even speak Miko spoke up and waved her hand at her baffled teacher. "Yeah, yeah. Dean's office now, what else is new?" Miko said grabbing her book bag and exiting the classroom and she walked down the hall with her head held high.

There was no way in Hell she was going to The Dean's. She was going someplace special, but first she needed to grab her bike, and her two best friends. They had a long day a head of them.

_**I know your life**_  
_**On earth was troubled**_  
_**And only you could know the pain**_  
_**You weren't afraid to face the devil**_  
_**You were no stranger to the rain**_

_**Go rest high on that mountain**_  
_**'Cause, Son, your work on earth is done**_  
_**Go to Heaven a shoutin'**_  
_**Love for the Father and the Son**_

* * *

**Hmmm...I wonder where she plans to go with Jack and Raf? I actually know, but do you? Feel free to guees ;D**

**I don't own the song above^^ 'Go Rest High on That Mountain' by Vince Gill**

**Acknowledgment to reviews from the one-shot (the pre-quel), If You're Reading This-**

**Transformersfan524 - Thank you. I tried to get them in character. It took awhile, I mean I had to sit down and imagine the scene and how the story would play out, but the tricky part was figuring out the dialog of the Autobots. It isn't always easy, but I managed.**

**Sounddrive- I am glad you enjoyed it as a one-shot, I typed up the chapter that I was going to post to make it a two-shot. I may post it as a separate story, kinda like a blooper, when I finish this, I may not. **

**Kbanes2 - I made you cry? I'm sorry, but yet I am actually proud. I did not think my story was powerful enough to mess with my readers emotions. I'm sorry.**

**Fanfickisara- I am glad you are okay. lol. You're welcome and thank _YOU_ for the awesome review. They make my day.**

**LunarShadowAngel- I made someone else cry? Gosh guys I am really sorry. Thank you.  
**

**Gothic-Princess-77- THE THIRD PERSON I MADE CRY! AM I SOME SORT OF MONSTER?! Anyway...thank you for the review, I appreciate it a lot!**

**Okay guys, this one may be sad. Not sure yet, there will be a few parts along my story where you may tear up, I apologize in advance for that. But, please enjoy the story anyway!**

**R&R please!**


	2. Jack

**Hey, sorry so slow on updates, but I am rushing just to get this posted so I can't do any replies on the comments I got, sorry, but you can be assured they will be in the next chapter. **

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Third POV**

**Jack**

**The 15th of January in the year 2013**

**11:40 am at the gate of the school.**

Jack sighed and leaned against the wall that was just out side of his school. He had just finished his lunch period and was supposed to re-enter the building in 3 minutes. He looked down and watch and sighed.

He looked at the school building, any other day he would be 15 minutes early, but this wasn't any other day. These past days haven't been like any other day.

Every since Ratchet died, Jack skipped at least 3 classes a day. Whether it was all the periods before or after lunch or just some random period, he always skipped. He didn't use this time to smoke, do drugs or anything like those things that some teens may do when they get depressed. He sat by the park and thought.

That was what he was doing right now. Sitting on an old rock and chucking rocks into the pond that surrounded him. This was how he released his anger. He had found quite a collection of stones by the edge of the water and just threw them everyday.

The first day was only time he had spoken during his little private sessions to help calm himself, in fact it was the day he realized whose fault it truly was that Ratchet was dead and he screamed it so loud he thinks people across the world could have heard it.

* * *

**Third POV**

**Jack**

**The 23rd of December in the year 2012**

**10:35 am at the park.**

_Jack stomped into the entrance to the park, muttering every step along the way. He was furious and he narrowed his eyes and gave daggers to anybody who would look at him like he was crazy. _

_He growled at anything that seemed to pester him, which frankly for the time being was a lot. Kids, venders selling balloons and ice-cream, even squirrels. They had all seemed to bother him. Now he wishes he could at least go back and apologize to the kids, but he's a little too late._

_He wandered aimlessly for a good half-hour until he reached the lake. The large pile of rocks was the first thing that caught his eye. He made his way over and picked it up. He juggled it around in his hand for a moment or so until he launched across the pond and he yelled. Nothing in particular, it was just a scream. _

_He smiled hwne he saw a few duck scatter away as it crashed into the water. He picked up another rock and hurled that one too. And another, and another. Only after a few rocks and 25 minutes into his next class period did he curse Megatron. _

"_I hate you!" Jack screamed chucking the rock the longest distance so far. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" His smile was gone, instead replaced by a furious snarl on his face, but he never did falter in his throw. "Miko isn't happy anymore!" The rock flew almost reaching the other side of the pond. "Raf doesn't talk anymore!" Which was true, he no longer spoke. The last words that came out of his mouth were, 'I love you, Ratchet.' "I'm skipping my classes and turned into a depressed lunatic!" His rock went a few inches longer. "My mom is a mess!" A few more inches. "And Ratchet is dead!" This time he he hurled the rock so far it hit a tree on the other side. _

_He screamed, "It's your goddamned fault our life is Pit now, you fragging piece of scrap!" He was breathing heavily and it felt dizzy beyond belief. He bent down for a moment to calm himself—at least _try _to calm himself. _

_He couldn't take it anymore, he just couldn't. He bent over and picked up probably a dozen rocks and threw them, he only threw them a couple feet before breaking down. _

_He plopped on the ground and cried his eyes out, sobbing uncontrollably for a good hour. When he noticed how long he had stayed, he didn't bother going back to school. He stayed there and headed home when he knew his mother was expecting him, which was exactly what he was doing now…_

* * *

**Third POV**

**Jack**

**The 15th of January in the year 2013**

**1:05 pm at the park.**

Jack sighed and threw his last stone in the pond for the day, every week or so he'd have to go and hunt for more. He had just gotten more last week, so he should be fine, but he still made sure he had enough each day.

He was thinking about heading to school, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. Today, he felt different. He wasn't sure how or why, but he did. He felt a faint vibration in his pocket and he looked down at it. He flipped it open and saw a text from Sierra.

_Sierra- u okay? I saw you this morning, but I'm in last period and your not here…u hav'nt been here da whole day_

How was he supposed to respond to that? 'Oh, I'm sorry, I'm mourning over my dead robot friend! Wanna join?' No he couldn't.

_Jack- yeah, fine_

Other times he would get excited that Sierra realizes when he isn't around, but he was too depressed to even smile.

_Sierra- Jack. Somethings bothering u, wanna come over and talk bout it_

He wanted to say yes, but he had to say no.

_Jack-sorry sierra…not in the mood_

He sighed, but he didn't even regret his decision, he wasn't lying. He really didn't want to; he hasn't for a while now.

He shoved his phone in his pocket without waiting for a response. He glanced at his watch; school was ending in a while so he headed home for the day to grab his bike.

* * *

**Third POV**

**Jack**

**The 15th of January in the year 2013**

**2:20 pm in Jack's neighborhood.**

He threw open his garage door and walked to back where his bike lay on the ground. He picked it up and balanced it before wheeling it out of the garage towards the street to start pedaling.

He threw his backpack in the corner before he shut the door and hopped onto his bicycle. He started at a slow rate, but his speed increased as he rode. He was going so fast he almost collided with two other kids on their bikes

He swerved to avoid them and almost flipped in the process. He narrowed his eyes and spun his head to yell at the kids, but didn't. "Miko? Raf?" He was surprised to see them out of school when it wasn't over yet.

"What are you guys doing?" Jack asked fixing himself so he was comfortable on his bike.

The other two stuck one leg out so they didn't fall over like Jack had done before Miko answered. "We were going to get you to see if you wanted to come see him with us." Miko explained without even a small smile on her face.

He nodded his head quietly before he spoke up, "I just have to leave a note for my mom so she doesn't worry." He said before peddling back towards his house.

Miko groaned before she rolled her eyes and said "Fine, but be quick!" as she and Raf followed him.

Miko didn't write a note she texted her host parents saying she'd be home when she got home. Raf didn't leave a note, nor did he text or call his parents. He figured they wouldn't notice if he was gone for a couple hours, they never did when he spent his time at Base.

Jack pulled up to his front door and leaned his bike on the stoop before walking inside and climbing up the stairs to his room. He grabbed a paper and pen and scribbled a quick note.

_With Miko and Raf. He _needs_ us mom, sorry._

_-Jack_

He threw the note on his bed before running back to Miko and Raf. "Come on guys, let's go." He said and they started riding towards the rocky cliff where he lay.

**_Oh, how we cried the day you left us_**  
**_And gathered round your grave to grieve_**  
**_Wish I could see the angels' faces_**  
**_When they hear your sweet voice sing_**

**_Go rest high on that mountain_**  
**_'Cause, Son, your work on earth is done_**  
**_Go to Heaven a shoutin'_**  
**_Love for the Father and the Son_**

* * *

**Next chapter will be Raf's POV and then Nurse Darby's leading to the climax of the story. This is a short story 5 or 6 chapters long. Again sorry bout my short sentences, but I've got hockey practice. **


End file.
